Battle Stance
by DuffleGamer
Summary: After Buneary feels neglected by Pikachu, she decides to train up and prove to him that she isn't someone he can push around. But Pikachu might feel different than she thought... One-shot, one chapter only. Lagomorphshipping. Pikachu x Buneary


**Hey guys, Duffle here. You might be wondering what this is, and those of you who know me might be thinking "Oh no, he's gonna get focused on this story and completely ignore Eevee Pack! Noooooooo!"**

 **For those of you thinking that, relax. This is just a One-Shot, one chapter story that I decided to write to prevent myself from being burnt out from Eevee. I don't like writing about the same thing for too long, so I feel like doing this will take my mind off of it. As the title shows, this is a Lagomorphshipping Fanfic, so for those of you who do not like this ship, I suggest you click off of the fic now. Or read it and send me an angry review about how much you hate this ship and me and I suck. Whichever strikes your fancy.**

 **Anyways, enough chit chat, let's get to the story!**

Battle Stance

It was quite the day, that was for sure. Ash had just won the Hearthome City Tag Battle Tournament and added Paul's Chimchar to his team. Ash didn't want to push her so quickly after joining, so he decided to let her rest as Pikachu and Turtwig had a practice battle.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail, let's go!" Pikachu jumped up into the air and smacked Turtwig away with an iron tail, making Turtwig slide across the ground, swirls in his eyes.

Pikachu received a bunch of cheers from the rest of the Pokemon, but as usual, he could hear Buneary's cheers the loudest. He meekly turned to them and waved, smiling like an idiot. The Pokemon all turned when they heard a voice, "Alright everyone, Lunch time!"

The Pokemon were all getting their food bowls and sitting down next to their friends, re-energizing after a long training session. Buneary scouted out the area until she found Pikachu. Smiling, she decided to walk over and sit next to him.

Pikachu paused from his food and his expression darkened as he saw Buneary walking over. _Oh no, not again…_ Now, it wasn't that he disliked Buneary, far from it. It was just that he always had these weird spasms and feelings around her. He couldn't really describe it, and Ash wasn't any help when it came to these things. He'd just heat up and try to leave the scene.

Buneary sat down and looked at Pikachu. "Heya, Pikachu! You did a really great job out there." Buneary smiled as she began to eat her pellets.

Pikachu smiled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Awe, it was nothing, really. Just a simple battle, and Turtwig almost had me at the end there."

"Oh you, always so modest.~" Buneary went back to eating her food. An awkward silence happened between the two of them as they just went back to their food. Pikachu was starting to fidget a little bit.

 _Why does this happen whenever I'm around her? I just can't figure out what to say…_

Despite this, Pikachu thought it'd be best if he broke the silence. "S-So, you excited for your next contest?"

Buneary looked over at him. "Yeah, I guess I am. I've been working on some moves with Piplup, and I think we're really doing well!"

Pikachu smiled. "That's awesome! I can't wait to see that, your contest performances are always great."

Buneary blushed a little and hid her face in her fur. Pikachu sweatdropped and went back to eating his food. The entire time, Buneary was scooting closer and closer to Pikachu. He didn't really notice until she was right next to him, and Pikachu blushed while moving away.

"H-Hey, sorry Buneary, but I think I need to go get some fresh air…" Pikachu pushed away his bowl and got up, walking away from Buneary.

"Wait, Pikachu you barely touched your-" Pikachu had already left. "-food." Buneary sighed and went back to eating when Aipom swung down from the tree.

"Still tryna pursue Romeo over there, huh?" Aipom said.

Buneary rolled her eyes. "Cmon Aipom, I'm not in the mood for this right now."

Aipom dropped down and sat next to Buneary. "Sis, you know we're all here for you. What's botherin ya?"

Buneary sighed again. "It's just that I've been giving Pikachu hints that I like him for a while now and he's still never noticed me. It's a little discouraging and I'm starting to think that maybe he doesn't like me after all…"

"Well, hun, I know for a fact that isn't true. But…" Buneary gave Aipom a curious look, "...if you want to speed up the process a little bit, I think I might have a way to do so."

Buneary jumped up and looked at Aipom with sparkles in her eyes. "Really?!"

Aipom nodded. "Yup, I know exactly what we need to do to make him realize, no matter how dense he is."

Buneary gave Aipom a big hug. "Oh Aipom, thank you so much! You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"Buneary, you know all of us are here for ya. It's the least we could do. Besides, Pikachu's my friend, too, so I'm helping him out at the same time."

* * *

Pikachu put his hands on his face as he was walking through the nearby forest. Why did he have to just get up and leave like that? He shook his head as started to reach what seemed to be a pond. Maybe that's just what he needed to get his mind off of it, a nice swim.

As Pikachu exited the forest and looked at the pond, he noticed someone familiar in the pond. Wait, was that Piplup?

"Oh Piplup, you're so amazing~ I can't believe your skills!" Piplup said in a girly voice.

"Well, you know me, I guess I'm just _that_ awesome, huh?" Piplup smirked before switching back to his other voice.

"And you're so good looking and tough and… and…." Piplup's eyes widened when he saw Pikachu at the edge of the pond.

Pikachu had his mouth open. "Sorry, am I interrupting something here?"

"N-No! Not at all, I was just taking a swim, y'know? Haha…" Piplup laughed a little awkwardly. Pikachu just shook his head and dipped his feet into the water.

"You know what, I'm just gonna pretend that never happened. For the sake of both us."

Piplup started swimming towards Pikachu. "Yeah, I think that's a good call." Piplup looked at Pikachu. "So, Wonder Boy, what brings you out here so early during lunch time?"

"Ugh, just the usual. You of all people should know what it is."

Piplup smirked a little bit. "So, she's still bothering you, huh?"

"Well… She's not _bothering_ me… Like I enjoy her presence, it's just that her presence makes me all awkward and feel like I'm doing something wrong… It's super hard to describe the feeling I get, but it makes me super conflicted…" Pikachu started heating up and looking away.

Piplup swam around so he could look Pikachu in the eyes. "Buddy, I think you're in love with Buneary."

Pikachu huffed and looked a little angry. "I am _not_ in love with Buneary, you idiot! We're just a guy and a girl that happen to be friends."

"Uh huh, I'm sure you might _think_ that way, but your feelings say otherwise, bucko. You're in love with Buneary and that's all there is to it!" Pikachu smirked and shrugged.

"And what makes you think you know everything about my love life, huh?"

"Because Pikachu.." Piplup put a fist over his heart. "I am the love _master_."

Pikachu sweatdropped. "Yeah Piplup, I'm sure you are…" Pikachu shook his head. "Either way, it doesn't matter if I do or don't, it's not like Buneary would like me either way…"

Piplup was taken aback by this, and so he just scratched his head with his flipper. "Yeesh, you really are just as dense as Ash is sometimes."

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Pikachu was starting to get a little annoyed at Piplup.

"Oh nothing, it's just that you're not aware of any sort of love someone might give you at all. Why do you think Buneary always sits with you and literally not anyone else? Why do you think she always cheers the loudest of anyone when you do well? She literally tries to nuzzle you all the time for Arceus' sake!"

"But… Ugh, you're probably right. But what should I do? And when?"

"Look around you." Piplup motioned to the scenery that surrounded them. "You have the perfect location for something romantic, use it. Preferably soon, or else we might have to leave this place."

Pikachu nodded. "Alright, thanks, Piplup. I appreciate it."

"Trust me, buddy. You're gonna be going places, I just know it." Piplup winked at him.

Pikachu just rolled his eyes. _Piplup's always been one for theatrics… But at least he gives some good advice, I guess. Now… Let's think about what I'm gonna be doing tonight._

* * *

"Alright Buneary, Dizzy Punch again!" Aipom lifted up the hand on her tail as Buneary punched it with Dizzy Punch, sort of like a boxer would. "Keep doing it!"

Buneary was dodging left and right while Dizzy Punching, staying on her toes and she moved around. Aipom would constantly block the punches, but Buneary was starting to get faster and faster with her punches. "Alright, that's good, that's good. Now let's practice Ice Beam."

Buneary nodded and flipped a ways away from Aipom. "I'm gonna use Swift, and I want you to freeze all of the stars that come at you, alright?"

Buneary nodded as Aipom swung her tail, throwing a flurry of stars towards Buneary. Buneary opened her mouth and blasted a line of ice at the stars, causing an explosion on impact. Buneary staggered back a bit, losing balance and soon being hit by the blunt of the attack. As this happened, Aipom stopped her attack.

"Hey, are you alright?" Buneary slowly got up from the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do Swift again." Aipom smiled at her determination.

 _Well then, looks like she's really bent on seeing this through._ Aipom thought. She swung her tail once more and sent out the storm of stars. Buneary did Ice Beam once again and destroyed the initial burst, but instead of standing there, she used bounce to get up in the air and destroy the rest with Ice Beam. Aipom slowly nodded in satisfaction.

"Wow, that's a neat little trick you got there, huh?" Aipom smiled.

Buneary smirked, thinking to herself that she was victorious. "Well, you would know all about little tricks, wouldn't you?"

Aipom giggled. "Yeah, I suppose you're right about that. Good job, by the way. I think you're ready to take on Pikachu."

Buneary lit up. "Really? You think so?"

"Pssh." Aipom shook her head. "He's got nothing on you. Poor boy won't even see it coming!"

They both laughed at that. Buneary smiled at Aipom. "Y'know Aipom, thanks. When you're not teasing or being a trickster, you're really a nice friend. I appreciate that."

Aipom blushed. "Awe, you flatter me. You know I'll do it anytime, girlfriend."

Buneary nodded and hopped off to the rest of the main group.

* * *

Pikachu yawned. Today was definitely a hard day during training, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't distracted. With what Piplup said and how he was feeling, he's been super out of it all day. Of course, Turtwig confronted him about this earlier. It didn't really go too well…

 _-Flashback-_

 _Pikachu was quickly knocked away by Turtwig's Tackle and fell flat on his back. Pikachu let out an exasperated sigh as he got up, flinching a little bit from the pain. Turtwig gave Pikachu a weird look._

" _Pikachu, are you okay? You seem lost in another world right now." Turtwig looked concerned._

 _Pikachu brushed the dirt out of his fur and got into a fighting position. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. C'mon, let's continue."_

 _Turtwig shut his eyes and sighed before getting into a battle stance as well. Pikachu charged at Turtwig and once he got close, activated Quick Attack and started running around Turtwig to try and find an opening. Turtwig was moving his eyes to try and keep up before he stuck out his front leg. Pikachu tripped over it and skid across the ground on his stomach._

" _Okay that's it, the Pikachu I know would never fall for that kind of stupid trick. You and I are having a talk right now." Turtwig looked at Pikachu with an angry expression as he said this._

 _Pikachu flinched as he got up off the ground. He looked annoyed before finally sighing and sitting down. "Alright, fine, I'll talk."_

 _Turtwig sat down as well. "Pikachu, what's bothering you? You seem… sad, in a way."_

" _Well, I'm not really sad, moreso just… confused. I don't really know what to do about Buneary…"_

 _Turtwig realized what was going on. "So you're conflicted about Buneary?" Pikachu nodded. "Well, what about it seems to be troubling you?"_

" _It's just I… I get so weird and awkward when I'm around here. Like I can barely control what I do, and I end up looking like an idiot. I went to Piplup for some advice, and while it was good, I don't know how to go about this whole thing."_

 _Turtwig nodded. "Well, I'd say that you don't need to rush things. You should take it at your own pace and do something that you feel comfortable doing."_

" _Well yeah, but Piplup said the pond around here was really good for a romantic scene, and I'm inclined to agree with him."_

" _You don't need to confess to Buneary right there and then, you can just take her there and have a little fun, y'know? Have some alone time away from the group and bond a little bit. It might help with the awkwardness and make you more comfortable around her."_

 _Pikachu nodded. "You know what, you're right. I'll consider it, Turtwig. Thanks a bunch."_

 _Turtwig smiled. "Anytime, friend. Now then, shall we continue?" Turtwig got into a fighting stance._

 _Pikachu got up and smirked, ready to fight. "Sounds good. Let's rock!"_

 _-Flashback End-_

Pikachu shook his head. He wondered about what he should do tonight. _Should I confess? Or should I wait a little bit? Piplup has a lot of experience, but I don't know if it's good… Turtwig's smart and all, but how much does he know about love? This is all so confusing…_

Pikachu shook it off and walked over to his food bowl. He noticed a piece of paper in it. Did Brock accidentally leave it in his food? He walked over and took it out. Thankfully, he knew how to read, but he may as well not be able to with this handwriting. In very messy writing, it read:

 _Meet me by the pond after dinner tonight. You're going down, bucko._

Pikachu was confused. Was this a battle challenge? And if so, who wanted to take him down so bad? He then took a closer look at the writing and realized exactly who wrote this and sighed.

"Aipom… I knew it, this is a prank of hers." Pikachu shook his head. _I guess it could get me out of making a decision… And I could always ask Aipom for advice afterwards. Why not?_

Pikachu quickly finished his dinner and took the note with him into the forest as he prepared to meet this strange challenger.

* * *

Buneary was pacing around the pond. Usually Pikachu was pretty quick with his food, where was he?

A figure started to emerge from the trees, and Buneary soon made it out to be the electric mouse she was waiting for.

"So, Pikachu, it looks like you finally showed up." Buneary said, in a much too serious tone.

Pikachu was taken aback. "Wha- B-Buneary?! You're the one who sent me that challenge?"

"That's right, Pikachu! And I'm gonna beat you right here and now!" Buneary bounced into the air and charged a Dizzy Punch. Pikachu's eyes widened before he barely rolled away. Buneary's ear crashed into the ground, and the shock wave threw Pikachu back a little bit.

"What the… This isn't right. What's going on?" Buneary grit her teeth and charged more Dizzy Punches, throwing them all at Pikachu who was barely managing to dodge them. Buneary started to increase the speed on her punches, and Pikachu took a punch right to the face. Ge flew back a little bit and landed flat on the ground. He staggered a little bit getting back up, but eventually regained his footing.

"Alright then… You want a battle? You got one." Pikachu charged up a Thunderbolt and unleashed it towards Buneary, who sent an Ice Beam back at him. The two attacks collided and exploded, causing smoke to cover the field. Pikachu squinted a little bit, and looked up, seeing Buneary right above him.

"Hey Pikachu, you ever see me use this move before?" Buneary charged her fist with a green energy and fell down towards Pikachu, who was shocked.

"Drain Punch?!" Pikachu managed to use Iron Tail and deflect the punch just in time, throwing Buneary back and facing her in a neutral position. "Well well, looks like someone's been practicing… _huff_ "

Buneary chuckled. "Trust me, I'm just getting started."

"I underestimated you at the beginning, but I'm not holding back anymore. Let's go!" Pikachu ran towards Buneary, going into a Quick Attack and dashing around Buneary. Buneary was trying to keep track of his movements, but then had an idea. She used Ice Beam on the ground to make a barrier where Pikachu was running, but the barrier was destroyed before she could finish.

"Wait, what?" She turned around and got smacked by an iron tail, sending her flying backwards. Pikachu then stopped moving and smirked.

"Lucky for me, Turtwig prepared me for that kind of situation earlier today, so I activated Iron Tail during Quick Attack which let me cut right through your little ice castle with ease." Pikachu shook his tail a little bit. It was as if all the previous emotions were going away, and he was just filled with excitement. This was starting to get interesting!

Buneary got back up and huffed. "Yeah, lucky you. However, you're not gonna expect this next attack." Buneary giggled to herself. _This is gonna be so cool!_

She ran towards Pikachu and knocked him into the air, taking him by surprise. "Alright, here comes my ultimate technique. Volleyball Fist! Ready?" She slid across the ground, hitting Pikachu with her fist as he fell. "One…"

Pikachu was sent up a little, and when he came down, she did a bump (like in volleyball) with her ears and sent him back up. "Two…"

She then jumped up and hovered over Pikachu for a bit. "And spike!" She then spiked his body into the ground, causing a crash and a small crater to appear where Pikachu was. "Wow, I nailed it! Go me!"

Pikachu slowly got out of the crater and rubbed his head. "What… What kind of technique is that? I've never seen anything like it before…"

Buneary prepared to run and looked at Pikachu. "Alright, time to finish then!" She dashed at Pikachu and charged a Dizzy Punch, which was just caught by Pikachu.

Pikachu smiled. "Alright, that was a good fight, Buneary! I'm really impressed at how much you improved."

Buneary looked shocked. "W-What? But we're not done!"

Pikachu nodded. "I think we are. We've been going on for a while."

"B-But I want to win! I don't want a draw, I want to prove to you that I…" She thought it best not to finish that sentence.

Pikachu put his hands on Buneary's shoulders. "Look, Buneary, you are strong. I'll admit, I was legitimately worried about how I was faring throughout the entire fight. You took me off guard and you were doing so well!"

Buneary looked down, and Pikachu noticed this. "Buneary, why did you suddenly decide that you wanted to fight?"

"B-Because… I wanted you to notice how hard I'm trying… Cause I know you're amazing and that you're too busy for someone like me… But is it so hard to talk to me when we're eating? I'm starting to feel like you don't even think of me as a friend…"

Pikachu flinched and sighed. "Buneary, that couldn't be farther from the truth. I want to talk to you, I really do, but I just get… awkward around you." Buneary looked at him with a confused look. "Whenever I'm around you, I got all weird and start feeling awkward. I've never had these feelings before with anyone, and I was so confused. That's the reason I avoided you, because I was confused about how I felt."

"Oh…" Buneary'd expression softened.

"But now I know. I know that I was making a huge mistake. Buneary…" Pikachu took her paws into his own and looked her in the eyes. "I l-love you. A lot. With all of my heart." Pikachu's blush started to spread across his face.

Buneary's face lit up like a firework. She couldn't believe it, she _couldn't_ believe it. Pikachu liked her back! If this was a dream she did not want to wake up.

It wasn't a dream, but Pikachu thought Buneary might have fallen asleep, as she just stood there with this goofy expression. "Uh…. Buneary? Buneary are you ok?"

Buneary squealed and tackle-hugged Pikachu, sending them both falling into the pond. They both resurfaced with their fur over their faces, and when they pushed it aside, they both started laughing. They swam towards each other and gave them a hug.

"Pikachu, I'm so much more than okay right now. You've made me the happiest girl on the planet!"

"Buneary, you've made me the happiest I've ever been in my life. I was so scared of messing up around you, but that doesn't matter anymore." Pikachu looked at Buneary.

Buneary then looked around. "Well, since we're in here, why don't we just enjoy the evening in the pond?"

Pikachu smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's have some fun!"

Buneary smiled. "In that case…" She cupped her paws and threw some water into Pikachu's face. "Gotcha!"

Buneary started laughing as Pikachu put on an evil grin. "Well, two can play at that game! Take this!" Pikachu threw some water in Buneary's face and they started an all out war.

* * *

As they were playing, a familiar penguin walked through the forest. He was about to walk out towards the pond shore before something grabbed him and pulled him up into the tree.

"Wah! Please, don't eat me, I don't taste good!" Piplup shut his eyes and shook from fear as Aipom sat there, trying her best not to burst out laughing. Piplup opened his eyes and looked at Aipom. "Wha- Aipom?!"

Aipom couldn't contain herself. She started snickering and laughing at Piplup. "Oh man, I got you good! You actually thought you were gonna die, huh?"

Piplup turned a bright shade of red and crossed his flippers. "Yeah, as if _you_ could do that to _me._ "

Aipom rolled her eyes and pointed at the pond. "Look who it is~"

Piplup looked out and saw Pikachu and Buneary playing in the water. Piplup smirked and chuckled a little bit. "Well well, looks like he took my advice after all!"

Aipom glared at Piplup. "You mean Buneary took _my_ advice."

"Excuse you, I think my advice was more helpful."

"You couldn't give advice if you were right next to an information desk!"

Piplup put his forehead on Aipom's. "You wanna say that to my face?"

Aipom pushed him back. "I am saying it to your face!"

And so, as one relationship blossomed, so too does another one begin to bicker among themselves. Such is the nature of love.

 **End of Story**

 **Alright, that was quite a while to make! I hope you all enjoy this little change of pace, as I'm trying something new here. The important thing here is I want you all to write reviews as I'd love to get feedback on this and know if you guys want more of it in the future. Anyways, that's enough out of me. This is DuffleGamer signing out. Deuces!**


End file.
